


thats impossible

by johanna_elizabeth



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanna_elizabeth/pseuds/johanna_elizabeth
Summary: Daniel has lost someone, but so has Grace. Eventually they find comfort in each other's company.





	thats impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for grammar or time mistakes, English isn't my mothertongue, but I tried my best:)

When Grace started hearing little sobs from her favorite hiding spot she thought maybe someone broke that guys heart. What she hadn't expected was Daniel. He sat there with a picture in his hand looking extremely devastated. Grace wasn't sure if she should go to him and comfort him. On the one hand being alone in such situations is pretty bad and she just felt the need to be there for him, because she have felt closer to him lately. On the other hand she would give him hope that maybe they could be something and thats the least she wanted to do. Deep inside her, she had the thought once or twice. Being together with him. But her inner voice always told her that it wasn't possible. Kelsey is her friend and Graces knows that she still has a crush on Daniel.

Grace silently makes a step forward and takes a deep breath, before he walks up to Daniel and lets herself slide down the wall to sit next to him. He looks with her with a confused expression. "Thats my spot." she claims, trying to cheer him up a little, but he doesn't even smirk. "Also, I think it's better to be with someone, than being alone in these situations." 

Daniel hadn't the power to say anything. He was just sitting there, crying and holding a picture to his heart. Grace slowly placed her hand on his knee and rubbed her thumb in circles. He took hers into his, locking their fingers together. 

After a while, he started talking in a quiet broken voice. "Today, 4 years ago, my little sister died in a car accident." He gave her the picture that he was holding. Grace took it slowly between her fingers and looked at a bright girl with blonde hair that smiled with a wide grin into the camera. "She was beautiful."  
"She was." Daniel cracked a little smile. "I miss her. Everyday. But today is just..." His voice broke again. Grace couldn't think of anything better than to hug him. Her hand moved in circles over his back to calm him down. Her mind didn't work clear anymore and everything seemed to blur around her, when she was near him. 

At some point they slowly break away from each other, but Daniels face was still close to hers. She could feel his breath tickling against her lips and all she wanted was to close the distance. But she didn't want to take advantage out of this situation. 

"I have lost someone too." She says as she pulls away. "I was 14 and living in New York at that point. I had a boyfriend. We would often go out, mostly with his car, since he was 16. One day we got into a c-ar...."  
Grace started sobbing uncontrollably. "I- I had luck. I was fixed after one operation, but he lost to much blood. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him Daniel! " The tears were streaming down Grace face. It was the first time ever she called him Daniel. 

He pulls her closer, so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "My parents thought I was guilty, because I was talking to him. We fought. They never really loved me, but they throw me out and gave me a credit card, so that I had money. "  
Daniel took her face between his hands and looked her into the eyes.  
"It is not your fault!" Grace wanted to protest, to tell him that it was her, who distracted him. But the intensity of his eyes kept her from it.

"Also..." his voice cracks. "I can not think of anyone who doesn't love you. Thats impossible!" Grace closed her eyes, letting the words sink in. It was like something inside her healed with every word that guy spoke. 

Daniel embraces her from the side and comes a little closer. Grace feels herself relax against his body. Silent tears were still running down their faces and eventually they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Give them back to me adghsk I love them sooo much <3


End file.
